List of Episodes
This is a list of episodes for the Canimals web series. # Music of the Night: Toki's interest in listening to a human girl's MP3 player at night ends up disturbing Uly, Mimi and Leon's sleep. # Pool Can: It's a hot day and Oz, Mimi, Toki, and Ato get the idea of turning a kitchen sink into a swimming pool. # Can vs. Shell: Fizzy ends up having to battle a hermit crab for a shiny ring that he drops into a fish tank. # Toki in Love: Toki falls in love with a can of carrots but Mimi wants to break them up A.S.A.P. # Uly and the Apple: Uly and Pow fight for the right to an apple tree, though the apples have some unforeseen side effects on Uly. # Paint Cans: Mimi demands that Oz, Ato and Leon paint a picture of her, though their paintings turn out less than satisfactory. # Super Can: Fizzy tries his best to imitate a superhero he has seen on the television. # Kiss and Make Up: The girls (and Uly) hold a beauty pageant to see who can win a sweet trophy. # Mistake Can ID: The choice is clear for Uly when he finds some money for a vending machine: a chocolate bar or a trapped Mimi. # School Pet: Nia makes friends with a goldfish, but Uly wants to eat it. # Rocket Can: When their ball is knocked out of reach by Pow, Ato and Toki use a soft drink can as a rocket to get it back. # Snow Cans: Ato and Oz find a snow sledge and take it for a ride, but they also have to outride a snowball rolling their way. # Can't Blame Me: Mimi and Nia take in a new kitten Canimal, but Ato is convinced that "Pip" is not what he appears to be. # Can Eats Can: Uly falls in love with a vending machine, but must contend with Leon in order to get at the treats inside. # Canned Nuts: Ato, Toki and Nia stumble upon an urban complex, but a tribe of squirrel Canimals and their boss don't take kindly to their intrusion. # Can Napper: Mimi and Wooang race across the city to rescue Uly, who has gotten himself trapped in a suitcase. # Sleeprolling Can: Poor Nia has her work cut out when she has to prevent a sleepwalking Mimi from getting hurt or worse still, being discovered by humans. # Wasp: Pow ends up getting stung when he angers a swarm of wasps. # Baby Doll: Mimi and Nia try to return a baby doll to its stroller. # Canimalism: Mimi, Toki and Leon end up running for their lives when Uly views them as food. # Encanted: Toki and Nia stumble across a magician's magic set, which has some unforeseen effects on Nia. # Egg Roll: With two Canimals, you get egg roll; that is, Pow wants to hatch an egg but Leon also wants to eat it. # Shiny Cans: Excluded from playing with Mimi and Nia, Oz uses Uly to steal the kitchen equipment the girls play with. # Dolly Disaster: Nia cannot stop crying when a doll she likes ends up out of reach, so Ato and Oz try to get it back. # Can of the Castle: Mimi ends up fighting back to reclaim a sandcastle that has been taken over by Oz and Uly. # Doppelcanner: Leon masquerades as Mimi to get at some cereal when bullied out of his share by Uly. # Ants and Cans: Uly, Fizzy and Toki end up on the wrong side of a colony of ants that they keep taking food from. # Vase: Uly, Toki, Leon and Pow end up stuck in a glass vase when they fight over Nia's lollipop. # Can-oodling: Mimi becomes smitten over a doll of a groom. # Candid Camera: Nia becomes convinced that Uly is trapped inside a camera. # Leave Me a Gnome: With Leon's help, Oz plays a prank on Mimi and Nia involving garden gnomes. # Can-ouflage: Fizzy will try to do anything to get a piece of a muffin Mimi finds, even if it means disguising himself. # Bully Cans: Bullied by Oz and Toki, Nia snaps and mans a remote-controlled robot to terrorize them. # Trapped Can: Uly becomes stuck in a teacup and the other Canimals have to free him before he is discovered. # Once Upon a Can: A fairy tale being read to a child becomes a dream for Mimi. # Can Can Fly: Toki hops about with some balloons but inadvertently gets Mimi and Uly tied up in the string. # Skater Can: Oz plans to ride in a roller skate so how will she get it. # Heavy Jelly: Toki gets himself trapped in a bowl of jelly when it sets, so Mimi, Nia and Uly try to free him before he is discovered by humans. # Chili Can Carnage: Oz's plan to cook discarded Mexican kebabs by getting Koby to eat hot chilies has unexpected consequences. # Trash Can: Ato has a cold and makes friends with a smelly sock puppet. Mimi and Fizzy do all they can to break up this stinky relationship between the two. # Can-Zilla: One of Oz's pranks, involving some glue, goes haywire when Toki, Nia, Leon and Pow get stuck together. # Moustak Can: Ato, Toki and Uly find themselves dealing with lots of mousetraps. # Mama Can: The Canimals all mistake a cake for their various mothers. # Classroom: The cats and dogs play about in a classroom and meet a goldfish that does almost anything they do. # Coffee Cans: Mimi wants the warmth of a cup of coffee all to herself so the boys try to take it any way they can. # Can Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest: Pow falls in love with the cuckoo of a cuckoo clock, a relationship that Leon won't take seriously. # Wild Can: An accident on Oz's part leaves her, Ato and Nia running for their lives from Capri. # Mimi's Birthday: Mimi desperately tries to defend a birthday cake from the other Canimals, thinking it is hers alone. # Vacuum Can: Fizzy, Leon and Uly get in a tussle with a vacuum and Uly eventually has to be rescued from it. # King Can: In a fruit factory, the Canimals discover a gorilla Canimal named Wooga, who abducts Nia. # Canimal Magnetism: A simple prank by Leon involving fridge magnets goes awry when Ato becomes increasingly attractive to the kitchen utensils. # Florence Nighting Can: Mimi and Nia get the idea of playing doctors and nurses, but Uly, Toki and Leon aren't willing to receive treatment. 53.Can Race 54.Frozen Can 55.Fly to the Sky 56.Scared Can 57.Cans 'n' Socks 58.Splash Into The Aquarium 59.Bubble Traveling 60.Escape from Pottery 61.Escape From The Desert Island 62.Fun Recycling 63.Glider Trip 64.Go,Steamboat! 65.Kid Cafe 66.Movie Star 67.Mystery of the Mirror 68.Oops! The Dominos 69.Rhapsody In Raindrops Trivia *The series was added to Toons.TV in 2016. Category:Episodes